Girl Meets We're Adults
by GMWLover52
Summary: Lucas and Riley have an apartment together and have a imperfectly perfect life. Just a fanfic about what happens when Lucas and Riley are older **No One's POV**
1. Chapter 1

Riley sat on their bed in the bedroom listening to music as she studied for a test she was going to be taking in a week. She had her huge textbook on her lap with three different colored highlighters next to her, a pencil, a pen, her notebook, and a cup of hot chocolate. She was wearing jeans, and a sweatshirt and she felt so comfortable. It was a long day at school and she needed to relax, and by relax she meant study. She had to read 7 chapters in her textbook and her eyes were getting tired but she refused to stop studying, _I need to ace this test_ she thought to herself, _I need to_.

As Riley was studying, Lucas was coming home from school. They went to different colleges but they bought an apartment together. The apartment was about fifteen minutes away from both universities so they decided it was the perfect place for the two. It wasn't a big apartment but it wasn't so small either. They had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

Once he came through the door he saw Riley's bag opened but didn't see any Riley, _she must be studying again_, he thought to himself. It was the fifth day in a row she was studying so it didn't surprise him that she was. He put his bags down, washed his hands and walked into the bedroom. _She's going to have jeans and a sweatshirt on, with her textbook in her lap,three different colored highlighters next to her, a pen, a pencil, her notebook, and a cup of hot chocolate_, he thought… correction, he knew.

He sat on the bed in front of her, on his stomach with his elbows supporting him, his face by her feet and said, "You know, I guess everyday what you're going to be wearing and what I'm going to see when I get home everyday now, and I always guess right," he teased her.

"Haha, let me finish this sentence and then we could talk, okay?," she told him with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied back, which made her smile even more. She loved when he got all "cowboy" around her. She thought it was cute.

As she finished her sentence, Lucas waited patiently. _She needs a break_, he thought.

"All done!," she said excitedly. Riley placed the post-it of the page she was on in her textbook and closed it. She moved everything to the side and rubbed her eyes, she didn't realize how tired she was until she stopped studying.

"Aww, is Riley tired?," Lucas asked joking but still serious.

She nodded her head and with that, Lucas came to sit right next to her. He put his arms around her and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She fit perfectly into him and his arms fit perfectly around her. She fell asleep but not for as long as Lucas preferred, as much as he teased his girlfriend, he was concerned about her lately, she's been up until late each night studying for this test and she was lucky if she got in 6 hours of sleep.

"You need to sleep Riles," Lucas said, concern showing in his voice.

"I know, but I need to ace this test," she sleepily said.

"Riley, it's important to study, but not when you're lucky to get, at most, 6 hours of sleep each night," he told her.

"Fine, I'm done studying for the day, I'll read the last chapter tomorrow and each day, I'll read over my notes, and annotations. Okay?," she asked him.

"Yep, I rather not have my girlfriend sleep deprived," he teased her.

She chuckled but leaned into him more, she inhaled the smell of his cologne and she loved that smell. That was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Along with everything else about him.

"You know, I love you," he said to her.

"You know, I love you too," she said right back.

He chuckled and said, "Yep, otherwise I don't think you'd let me do this and get away with it," and with that he kissed her.

When they pulled back she said, "You know, I'm really tired."

"So I just kissed you and all you think about is being tired?," he joked.

"Yep, pretty much," she said laughing.

"Well I'm going to have to do something about that," he said back.

"Oh yeah, what's that?," she questioned.

"This," Lucas said, and with that he kissed her passionately and she let her hands wrap around his neck. She was now on top of him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. _Knock Knock Knock_, they heard as they were still making out.

They pulled back and Riley said, "Awwww."

Lucas chuckled at his girlfriend and said, "Let's go get the door."

"Carry me?," Riley asked.

Lucas laughed but said, "Get on." And with that she jumped on his back. He carried her to the door and he opened it. It was Cory and Topanga Matthews. When they saw Riley on Lucas's back they just laughed.

"Hey mom, hi dad. I would go and hug you but I'm actually really comfortable," Riley said to her mom and dad. They chuckled at this and Cory asked, "May we come in?"

"Of course," Lucas replied. Cory smiled at Lucas, it was hard to remember that 6 years ago, he didn't like Lucas because he was afraid Riley was going to grow up too fast if she started dating. Now Cory couldn't be happier about who she ended up with.

Cory and Topanga sat on the couch when Lucas put Riley down and sat on the chair followed by Riley sitting on top of him. Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"So, we wanted to stop by to check up on our little girl and, most likely, our future son in law," Topanga said. When she said 'future son in law' Lucas and Riley blushed. It was a simple four words but it still made them blush.

"We're good mom," Riley said.

"Great, because we got some good news," Cory said.

"What is it? Wait, please don't tell me you're pregnant," Riley joked. Everyone laughed at this, including Riley. She'll never forget the day her parents told her that her mom was pregnant with Auggie.

"No, I'm not pregnant but your dad and I decided we're going to renew our wedding vows," Topanga told them.

"Oh my gosh, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys," Riley said.

"That's awesome!," Lucas said.

"I'm glad you two feel that way because we weren't going to change the plans anyway," Cory joked, everyone laughed.

"I think this calls for a celebratory dinner," Riley suggested.

"Yep, that sounds great," Cory said.

"Okay, Lucas go make dinner," Riley said while laughing. All four of them laughed at this too but Lucas carried Riley into the kitchen with him to go make dinner. He puts her down and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You know, I think you should help me make dinner," he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know, I think you're desperate," she says back.

"For what?," he questioned.

"For this," and with that she kissed him. It turned heated very quickly, Riley was now on the counter, Lucas's hands were around her waist as her arms were around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Riley pulled back out of breath and said, "We'll finish what we started earlier when my parents leave, not now."

"Not fair," Lucas said back pouting. Riley laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. She hopped down from the counter and went to look in the fridge for something to make. She found chicken and salad. Lucas made the chicken and Riley made the salad. As the chicken was in the oven, Riley was still cutting things to put in the salad. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, she smiled but still continued cutting.

"Hey, do you guys need help with anyt-," Cory was in the middle of asking then he saw Riley and Lucas wrapped up in their embrace. He remembered when him and Topanga used to do things like this, he smiled at the couple and walked back into the living room.

"They didn't need help?," Topanga asked.

"No they didn't need my help at all, they were just fine without me. They'll always be fine without me," Cory replied with a smile on his face. Topanga returned the smile to Cory, she was as happy for Riley and Lucas as Cory was.

"So, you want to go check on the chicken now?," Riley asked Lucas.

"Why, you want me to stop?," he questioned back.

"No, but that's the only thing we have in the apartment. We're going grocery shopping tomorrow," she replied.

"Oh, yeah," Lucas said back. He went to go check on the chicken


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I know I shouldn't even bother with this update considering it has been months since I last updated this story. But I decided I should really give you guys the update that you deserve. You all are so patient and there is no excuse to me not updating this story besides laziness. I know there is no excuses but, honestly, the whole reason why I write these stories is for you guys and when I get reviews telling me I suck because I never update, it makes me sad and it makes me feel like there is no reason to write for you guys. Granted this has only been few out of the many positive reviews everyone has given but I just wanted to address the issue. Seeing a review along the lines of "I loved it, please update, I NEED MORE," makes me feel happy and puts a smile on my face. Sorry for rambling, so without further ado, I'd like to present the last and final chapter of this fanfic. xoxo**

* * *

Just as everyone was finally finishing dinner, the night of laughs, stories, and memories were coming to an end.

Cory and Topanga offered to stay and help them clean up, but the two teens wanted them out of the apartment as soon as possible. As much as they both loved Cory and Topanga, they had some unfinished business to attend to. When the two adults finally left the apartment, Riley and Lucas were ecstatic.

Sure, Riley and Lucas have had their fair share of make out sessions, but they never felt the need for each other that they feel now.

"Can you go clean off the table quickly and meet me upstairs when you're done?," Riley asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little bit," was his reply.

Riley raced to her and Lucas's bedroom and grabbed her phone, quickly calling Maya to talk about what Riley felt was about to happen.

~~Beginning of phone conversation~~

(_Maya - Italics _ **Riley - Bold**)

"_Hello"_

"**Hey Maya. I have to talk to you about something"**

"_Oh god, what did Ranger Rick do because I swear, I will come over there right now and kill him if I have to"_

"**Maya, he didn't do anything, I wanted to tell you something"**

"_Oh, okay, what?"_

"**I think I'm finally ready for it! I have made him wait all this time but I never felt the want for him that I feel right now"**

"_First off, Riley, gross. Second, use protection, we don't need anyone pregnant. And just to be safe, take a morning after pill tomorrow just to be on the safe side. Third, are you sure you're ready"_

"**Yeah, I'm ready, and I know he's ready because everytime I say 'wait' he gets upset and annoyed because his hormones are through the roof. But he's been patient with me and I'm ready tonight"**

"_Alright, go get 'em tiger"_

"**Bye Maya, I'll see you tomorrow"**

"_Bye Riley"_

~~End of phone conversation~~

Riley put her phone away and cleared the bed of the rest of her stuff she used to study. She was convinced this was going to be a night that she remembered forever.

Lucas made his way upstairs only to hear Riley talking to who he assumed was Maya. He knew it was wrong to listen but he couldn't help it. After hearing Riley say "I think I'm finally ready for it!" He rushed towards the bathroom and got the protection.

He came back to the bedroom just as Riley was hanging up with Maya. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he says back.

**WARNING: IT GETS RATED T+ (If that even is a rating) HERE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF, DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART. PLEASE NO FLAMES ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS**

And just like that, he came running over to her and captured her in a kiss that was full of more passion than any other of their kisses they've shared. He felt it, she felt it, it wasn't just a spark between them, it was a whole fireworks show!

He carefully laid her on the bed, him on top of her, still their lips connected in a fiery heat of passion. Her arms were around his neck as he finally separated their lips and asked the one simple question that means so much "Are you ready?"

She only nodded her head in response, wanting no more talk between them, she just wanted passion, love, but most of all, him.

Next thing they knew, Riley was only in her underwear and bra, and Lucas was only wearing boxers. Their lips never disconnected until Lucas asked "Are you sure?"

"Just kiss me country boy" was the response he got from Riley. He gave her a cheeky grin and they resumed to their kissing, to their love, and to each other. That's how they spent the rest of the night, Kissing, love, passion, sex, and each other, neither of them regretting the decision they made.

* * *

**A.N. I know I ended it kind of short but I finally wanted to finish this story. Thank you guys for being so patient! :D xoxo**


End file.
